RAZONES PARA NARUHINA
by LadyByakughan UchIha
Summary: El destino es una palabra compleja que engloba una serie de acontecimientos, es destino ya está escrito y a pesar de las alternativas que tomemos todo tendrá el mismo resultado... historias de los personajes de naruto que explican cómo se desarrolló sus romances... explicación al capítulo 700 de naruto... gracias por todo naruto!


Hola a todos los amantes del anime de naruto y a los que después de leer el final ya no lo son. aki les traigo una historia que relata desde mi punto de vista como se originó el amor entre nuestras parejas principales, una explicación al cap. 700 de naruto.

Bueno con respecto al capítulo, me sorprendió muchísimo el final, e igual que a muchos no nos gustó el desenlace, no quería que hinata se quedara con naruto, pero que se hace kishi-sama es el creador y el que dirige el manga, los nuevos personajes que aparecen en el cap. 700, es decir, los hijos de nuestros novatos, pues algunos me parecieron demasiado improvisados y que no hubo ni una pisca de compromiso y belleza en su creación, muchas cosas cambiaron y muchos cuerpos se deformaron, y rayos con el cabello de naruto?… no me pareció que mereciera ese final que fue esperado por tanto tiempo, a mi parecer solo quisieron cumplir con un final después de 15 años, un final sin relaciones, ni pies ni cabeza, pero, que por ello más nos interesaría saber que pasara en la nueva película THE LAST, la cual promete recrearnos todo lo que paso, bueno sin más los dejo leer.

Los personajes de naruto son propiedad de masashi kishimoto, pero esta historia es mia (dejando volar mi imaginación y pensando en el motivo del final)

Espero que les guste y si pueden dejen un comentario si apoyan esta causa.

~ (º_º)~

Antes creía que después de la cuarta guerra ninja y el posterior rescate de hanabi-nee, el destino me había mostrado que en la vida la perseverancia y la lucha por conseguir tus ideales dan fruto si lo que haces con el corazón.

/Post Hinata/

Mi vida había caído en la monotonía y en la resignación de que mi amor por naruto, solo podía quedarse en ser un sentimiento que se lleve desde lejos, aquel gran amor y admiración que tenía por él, hacía que mi amor no pudiera materializarse, ya que al ser el héroe del mundo ninja, su amor no podía ser limitado a una sola persona, y mucho menos a mí…

En la aldea después de la reconstrucción se vivía en un ambiente de paz y armonía, los recuerdos de los héroes muertos en esa gran guerra entristecían corazones, pero poco a poco se fue superando la perdida, naruto-kun no era la excepción y su sonrisa iluminaba toda la aldea; sin embargo, desde que se supo sobre la relación cada vez más cercana entre sasuke y sakura-chan, él cada vez se sentía más deprimido, si bien después de la guerra él se fue para conocer el mundo con nuevos ojos y pagar por sus pecados, a su regreso, sakura lo estaba esperando y empezaron a formar una relación más allá de la amistad.

Cada vez su relación se formalizaba más, sasuke no era un ser de expresar sentimientos, pero poco a poco sakura lograba estabilizar más su relación, ella era la más feliz de la aldea; sin embargo, naruto ya no se mostraba como antes, su sonrisa no mostraba una autentica alegría, él siempre decía que ellos serían muy felices y por eso él había cumplido su promesa de traer a sasuke de vuelta a casa.

Yo sufría al ver cada vez más que naruto-kun se sumía en una profunda melancolía, por eso me prepare internamente para entregarle una bufanda que hice especialmente para él pero que nunca se la entregue por carecer de valor, sakura- chan me dio el valor de hacerlo en el festival.

Pero en esos momentos ocurrió algo terrible, secuestraron a hanabi-nee y kakashi-sama nos envió en una misión para rescatarla, dentro del equipo particularmente se encontraban sasuke-kun, sakura-chan, como miembros del equipo siete al igual que naruto-kun; sin embargo, note su incomodidad por el equipo formado, pero como siempre naruto-kun dio todo de su parte para hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Durante la misión de rescate compartí muchos momentos con naruto-kun a solas, sabía que para él era difícil ver como la mujer que tanto amo desde niño no correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero yo haría todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que ese sufrimiento fuera llevadero.

La pelea contra toneri fue muy dura parecía que no íbamos a poder contra él, resulte muy mal herida porque protegí a naruto-kun de un ataque directo de toneri, al final naruto-kun con un rasengan pudo detenerlo y regresamos a konoha junto a hanabi-nee.

Después del regreso de nuestra misión, naruto-kun cambio su actitud para conmigo y se volvió mucho más cercano, cada vez que podía me invitaba a ichiraku para poder disfrutar de su ramen que tanto le fascinaba.

Oee, hinata-chan, quisieras ir a ichiraku otra travez, la próxima eliges tú el lugar.. eh, que dices?- era la pregunta de naruto-kun al acercarse junto a mi con un amplia sonrisa para invitarme a comer junto a él.

Claro naruto-kun… me en... encantaría acompañarte- siempre con un sonrojo impregnado en mi rostro había llegado a no tartamudear tanto pero mi corazón no podía resistir la presencia de naruto-kun

Así el tiempo paso y la relación con naruto fue cada vez más cercana, hubo un momento en que nos encontrábamos muy cerca que parecía que íbamos a besarnos, por culpa de la pelea entre kiba-kun y naruto-kun.

Naruto, ya te lo he advertido deja de…- decía kiba mientras sujetaba fuertemente a naruto-kun del cuello de su camiseta

Porque tanta preocupación, si ya te lo he dicho dattebaiyo – decía naruto-kun mientras alzaba los brazos en un intento de liberarse del agarre de kiba

En su intento de liberarse del agarre uno de los pies de naruto dio de lleno en el estómago de kiba-kun y este lo soltó muy bruscamente, al estar detrás de naruto y pidiéndole a kiba-kun que lo soltara, naruto cayó sobre mí y su cara a una distancia poco prudente de la mía, casi me da un infarto en ese momento y solo atine a desmayarme.

El tiempo paso y varios de nuestros compañeros se comprometieron, hasta sasuke-kun. Él le pidió matrimonio a sakura-chan, y sakura se encargo de promocionarlo por toda la aldea, mi preocupación creció al ver a naruto presentarse frente a mí, se veíatotalmente diferente.

Hola hinata-chan…. Como estas…- dijo naruto acercándose a mí y colocando su mano en mi cabello asiéndome sonrojar por tal acto.

Bien naruto-kun, eh… y tu como estas?… nee sasuke-kun….-dije con profunda tristeza pero necesitaba ver su reacción, necesitando saber cómo se sentía con respecto a la declaración.

Se limitó a quedarse en silencio por varios minutos, solo bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos tras su cabello y dijo- bien…. hinata-chan ahora ellos serán felices, y yo también…- dijo alzando la cabeza y mostrando su singular sonrisa pero esta vez era carente de emociones –debo irme dattebaiyo!, te veré luego-

Espera naruto-kun…. Nee… tu cabello…. esta- pregunte muy avergonzada ya que la mirada de naruto estaba puesta en mi ante la pregunta

Dattebaiyo… - dijo avergonzado, colocando su mano detrás de su cabeza – es un nuevo naruto… te gusta… -

Ha… hai-dije al tiempo que le daba la espalda no quería que me viera después de la respuesta que le di.

Eso es bueno…- y tras esas palabras desapareció, dejándome confundida, me gustaba su nuevo corte de cabello lo hacía parecer más maduro y serio, pero me encantaba esa apariencia que tena antes toda salvaje, pero con cabello corto o cabello largo, era el mismo naruto-kun.

Pocos días despues naruto-kun, me dio una gran sorpresa.

Me encontraba comprando algunas hierbas medicinales para la preparación de pomadas curativas, ya que últimamente me enviarían a una misión y no tenía provisiones, me encontré con sakura-chan de casualidad, ya que ella estaba también comprando hierbas medicinales para su práctica en el hospital de konoha. Naruto-kun, se presentó y se acercó junto a mí, pude notar que al principio medito si era prudente acercarse al reconocer a sakura-chan junto a mí, pero después de unos minutos se acercó, al acercarse alzo mi mano derecha y la coloque entre sus manos, luego se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y de una invocación apareció en mi mano una caja en forma de sapito, no podría creer lo que pasaba, naruto de él saco un anillo y me pidió ser su esposa, era el día más feliz de mi vida; sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me decía que algo faltaba, esa magia que esperaba sentir en un momento como este no apareció, pero no le preste atención supuse que todas las chicas tienen muchos nervios en un momento como este y no por ello no lo sentia.

La pedida de mano en mi familia no fue tan estricta como debió ser, debido a que naruto-kun pronto sería nombrado hokague y además de que era reconocido como "el gran héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja", mi padre acepto nuestra boda y se realizó según las costumbres Hyuga, acuerdo que se tomó como despedida a mi apellido, ya que después de casarme llevaría el apellido de naruto-kun, dejaría mi puesto de heredera, y en mi cambio quedaria hanabi-nee.

Después de nuestra boda tuvimos a nuestro primer hijo lo llamamos bolt, era muy parecido a naruto, solo era diferente por el color de sus ojos y por la forma peculiar de su cabello, naruto se convirtió en sucesor de kakashi-sama y fue nombrado séptimo hogague, y es allí donde todos mis ilusiones se deshicieron y abrí los ojos a una realidad que estaba frente a mí pero que era segada por la utópica felicidad.

~(*_*)~

Hasta aquí por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, para mí, a pesar de que hinata consiguiera estar con naruto no es un triunfo del todo.

Ya saben si les gusto ayuden a mi inspiración con un comentario, sigo siendo 100% sasuhina for ever!

Un beso, LadyByakughan


End file.
